


The Face Of The Cursed

by FatLazySm0llP0tat0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Demons, Elemental Magic, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Isekai, M/M, Magic, Multi, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatLazySm0llP0tat0/pseuds/FatLazySm0llP0tat0
Summary: Lexi an otaku was reborn in the world of the number one otome game but as the 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙚 villain. As it seems she has changed the story in many ways and even repaired bonds. But she will tell you one thing she is not dense especially not like the heroine. So why are the capture targets blushing around her?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Waking Up

Lexi Miller was walking down the street playing the otome game 'The Protector's Affection' not paying attention to the world around her because according to her it was tiresome and dull. She decided to be lazy and take the faster way to her apartment through the alley way. Still engrossed in the game she turned the corner only to bump into a women. Looking up she saw a women covered in blood holding a bloodied knife.

Lexi closed the game tab and tried to call the police only to feel a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw the kitchen knife sticking out her chest, before the women could get away Lexi opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream. The women turned to see some people headed toward the alley but before they got there she bent down took the knife out of Lexi's chest and stabbed her again as Lexi howled in pain she quickly ran off but not without whispering one thing to Lexi **"** No Witnesses." 

Lexi is there lying on the floor in a pool of her crimson red blood, she can feel the warmth of her body slipping away. Although it is blurry and she had impaired hearing she could see the figures of people and somewhat hear the sirens of the ambulance. She felt sleepy and even though there was a stab wound as well as knife sticking out her body she did not feel the pain anymore. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep so that is what she did even if she knew it was going eternal she closed her eyes and said in a low voice "I'll miss you." even if her family couldn't hear her.

* * *

However what Lexi didn't expect was to open her eyes. "Good morning young Master." was the first thing she heard but instead of saying anything she sat up. She looked around for a moment before looking toward the strange man. What she found was surprising to say the least. Standing before her an old man with white hair gelled backwards, piercing honeydew eyes staring right at her wearing a black modern butler outfit.

However she got a sense of familiarity while staring at him. She quietly uttered the name "Lance Foster..." as she stared at the butler. She didn't expect for the butler to stop bowing and say "Yes young master." She quickly pinched he cheek in order to see if she was dreaming only to flinch when it hurt. She turned toward the butler and in and wobbly voice said "Can i have a mirror, please?". As all butlers do she expected him to get her the mirror straight away only to see him stare at her in shock before moving to get her a mirror.

Once she was out of bed and given the mirror she took it to her facing also noticing how her tan hand was now a very pale white. Looking at the mirror she could only stare in shock before dropping it to the floor shattering it. Because the one staring in the mirror was not Lexi Miller but the villain of the otome game 'The Protector's Affection' Lawrence Coppermore.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi or now Lawrence was dejected she didn’t know what to do. However she noticed how she looked younger than in the game. She recalled how in the game he was sixteen and a sophomore in high school. She didn't look that much younger so maybe fourteen or fifthteen. 'Should I use male pronouns now?' she wondered. Lexi recalls how she never really cared for pronouns and said to her friends they could use any. She starts tearing up thinking about her friends and rubbing her eyes till she hears a knock at the door. She takes a few breaths before saying "Come in.". The person who was at the door was not a butler like she expected.

At the door was his father Lennox Coppermore. From the game Lexi didn’t learn many things about him except for the fact that he is 36 and He was cruel to Lawrence. The reason he was cruel to Lawrence was stupid to say the least especially because it's his own fault. Lennox decided to cheat on his wife and have a one night stand. At the time Lawrence older brother Vincent was only two years old. When Duchess Melissa ran away only to die from a infection he was forced to remarry. Then the woman he was remarried to was cheating on his since the beginning as she was only there for money and power found out she was pregnant with Lawrence. Lennox new she cheated and didn't care as he didn't love her either. Lexi always thought that his backstory was to much. 

"Your butler said you were acting weird, I hope you weren't throwing a tantrum for no reason again." He said glaring at Lexi before turning around to leave. "And change your close and come down for breakfast." Leaving before giving lexi a change to say a word back. Lexi quickly got up wiping the remaining tears of her face before heading to the abnormally large closet to change her clothes.

* * *

Walking down the long hall Lexi was looking around trying not to get lost. In the game there house wasn't shown often. Walking around a delectable aroma filled Lexi's nose she quickly walked forward following the smell and found herself in the dining area. At the table sat Duke Lennox, Duchess Klara, Lawrence's brother Vincent, and little sister Adeline. "Good Morning" Lexi said before quietly heading to the empty seat. She wasn't fond of the looks of surprise heading her way but it wasn't like she was going to act like a brat just because she has the body of one.

Sitting down she got a good smell and look of the food in front of her. She almost drooled in front of her was french toast with crispy bacon sunny-side up eggs and a croissant and a glass of milk. She wanted to eat quickly but kept her manners and ate slowly she didn't want to have to talk to the duke again. She finished food and immediately got up to leave "Thank you for the food" She said in a low voice and walked away. She walked around the hallways trying to get used to the place. When someone grabbed her hand, turning around she saw four year old Adeline looking at her wither big round golden eye.

She opened her mouth and said in a mischievous voice "Just because you act good doesn't mean they'll like you more." She stuck her tongue out before walking away. 'I was wondering when she would say something' Lexi thought as she recalled information about her. 'Adeline the two-faced future mastermind' She inwardly noted. That girl was a future mastermind alright. It was best not to get on her bad side but guess who was already on her bad side, you guessed it Lawrence Coppermore first and only person on she didn't like. 'I want to go back to sleep' Lexi thought with a tired expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to use lawrence and male pronouns for the next chapter and see if i like it thanks for reading
> 
> o(≧w≦)o


End file.
